Game Night
by HannahBanana000
Summary: The gang has a sleepover to celebrate the year anniversary of the Yami's getting their bodies back. Pairings if you look Cx no flame please
1. Chapter 1

**I own nuttin :'/ **

Ryou Bakura hustled down the street repeating, "I'm late I'm late I'm late!" in his mind. He skidded around the corner, only to lose his footing in the mud from the rain that had presented itself the night before. He sighed, laying face first in the ground, everything he had previously in his hands now scattered around him. He looked up to find himself at his destination; the game shop. With another sigh, he heaved himself up and picked up the box of twister and the snacks still sealed in their bags. He quickly attempted at brushing most of the mud off of himself, and then knocked on the door.

It was quickly opened by none other than Yugi Moto and his Yami.

"Ryou! What happened?" Yugi asked, grabbing the party treats out of his hands. Yami then took them out of Yugi's grasp and started wiping the mud and dirt off of them.

"I uh…slipped…again," Ryou blushed slightly and grinned.

"Is that bastard finally here-" Bakura came into Ryou's sight as he approached the front door. His hand flew to his mouth, and he broke out in obscure laughter.

The last yami, Malik, came running into the room screaming, "What! What's so funny!"

He stopped when he saw Ryou in all his shame, standing still on the porch with his shoulders hunched and his head down. "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOSH!" Mailk burst out, and leaned up against Bakura, who was still cackling loudly.

"You two are jerks!" Yugi yelled, and grabbed his best friend and led him into the house. "Come on Ryou, you can borrow some of my clothes."

As the two went in Yugi's bedroom, the laughing could still be heard,

"AHAHHAH he looked like a puppy that got stuck out in the rain!"

"Go to hell bakura!" Marik scolded.

Minutes later a clean(er) Ryou appeared wearing Yami's grey sweatpants and a black sweatshirt of Yugi's.

Ryou sat promptly on the ground in front of the couch and pouted.

"Awww, poor hikari," Bakura laughed and slid down next to his miniature.

"No time for pouting, today we're celebrating the year anniversary of getting our bodies!" Malik cheered.

"Yeah….remind me why I'm here again?" A tall brunet with blue eyes lounged in a loveseat while leaning on his right arm.

"Because, Seto, tonight we're all hanging out and having a giant sleepover! Plus I really really really really wanted to go and you said that I couldn't go and I asked why and you were like 'cause you have no business going to sleepovers alone' and I was like so why don't you just come with me and you were like-"

"Okay Mokuba! I get it! I was there!" Seto rubbed his temples.

"Tis' really a shame Tea, Tristan, and Duke couldn' make it….." Joey shoved his third slice of pizza into his mouth.

"And it's a shame you could…" Seto mumbled.

"HEY! You wanna' repeat that one more tim' pretty boy?"

"Can it mutt, no one wants to hear you're infuriating voice," Seto switched arms he was laying on, revealing a very bored look, which just enraged Joey even more.

"WHY I OUGHTA'-"

"Stop, both of you. We're here to have fun, not to start up fights. We all agreed that we would get along for the time being, now everyone shut up and listen to what Yugi has planned." Yami spoke over everyone in his deep, strict voice. He then promptly sat down next to his stuttering hikari.

"O-okay. Well, now that I have everyone's attention, why don't we play a game?"

"Oh joy, we're going to play a game! I had no idea! Considering we are in a _friggin game shop!"_ A sarcastic Seto sighed (AN: hehe that's fun to say) from across the room, and Yami sent him a frustrated glare.

"So uh…any ideas on what we want to play?" Yugi asked.

"OH OH OH OH!" Marik and Malik stood up grinning.

"….um…yes?" Yugi asked. This couldn't be good. This couldn't be good at all.

The pair looked at each other evilly, then looked back to Yugi and replied with "Spin the bottle ultimate dare~!"

"Don' you mean jus' regular truth or dare?" Joey asked.

"NO!" The two turned to Joey, who jumped in his seat and let out a small yelp.

"Well…what is it then?" Bakura called from the floor, who was still poking his hikari trying to get him not to be mad anymore. The poking probably wasn't helping, but that's Bakura logic for you.

"What you do, is you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on gets asked a dare. If they refuse the the dare, they have to do the-"

"ULTIMATE PUNISHMEEEEEENT!" Malik screamed, interrupting his hikari.

"And what might this "ultimate punishment" be?" Seto asked.

Marik shivered, "It's really terrible…"

"Absolutely horrible," Malik agreed.

"Wow, must be pretty bad if Marik and Malik say so…." Mokuba looked uneasy, as did the rest of the group.

"Its frightening-"

"atrocious-"

"horrific-"

"dreadful-"

"appalling-"

"the worst thing that could ever happen to any anime character in history!"

"especially in this fandom…" Marik looked off into the distance.

"So are you goin ta' tell us or what?" Joey scowled.

"Its….." Malik paused for effect, "Shaving off your entire head of hair."

Everyone in the room gasped in horror. Yugi grabbed his head, "Nononono."

"Hahahaha that's genius! Now no one can back out." Bakura fist bumped Marik and Malik.

Ryou, still giving everyone the quiet shoulder, gasped and ran a finger through his hair.

"Malik….that's a little tough. Considering hair is everything to the Yugioh fandom. I mean, look at yugi and yami! They look like a star got lost in space and collided into their skull!" Mokuba giggled.

"Yeah! Well you look like a kuriboh had babies with a furry!-" Yami growled.

"Enough. Are we going to play or not?" Seto growled out, ticked off at the pharaoh for insulting his little brother.

"M' game!" Joey smirked.

"Me too!" Mokuba piped up.

"Count me in," Bakura growled.

"….i guess I will…" Yugi said meekly.

"If he says he will, then I will too," Yami nodded, and patted his hikari on the shoulder.

"I…I'll join," Ryou nodded.

"Oh, ya speaking now, huh punk?" Bakura lightly flicked the hikari in the head with his fingers.

Ryou scowled at him and turned his head.

"Aww, come on. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Alright…alright fine. I'm….i'm….."

Ryou turned to look at his Yami.

"I'mm….sooorrr-"

Ryou looked at him with wide pleading eyes.

"I'm soooooorrrr-" The Yami gulped.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm soooooooooorrrrrrrrr-"

Bakura folded his arms, "Screw it. I can't say it. Fine, be mad at me. See if I care," The Yami spun around and pouted.

Ryou let out a laugh and made a bold move by ruffling his yami's hair. Bakura turned and glared, which met a giggling Ryou.

All this was happening while the rest of the group was trying to convince Kaiba to join.

"Come on Seto, I'm playing! And I'm you're little brother!" Mokuba pleaded.

"No, you dragged me here; you're not dragging me into some stupid game."

"Why, you afraid?" The pharaohs taunting voice found its way to Seto's ears. He turned sharply and said "You're on."

***Beep beep. This be a page break*- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

They all sat in a circle on the floor; Marik was the first to go, and he quickly spun the bottle. After whirling around, the rootbeer bottle pointed proudly to Kaiba.

"….wonderful." Seto replied, sighing.

"Hehehe…" Marik grinned.

Marik sneered "Its first round, so I'll go easy on ya. Okay. I dare you to say "I love to wear pink leather after every sentence!"

Kaiba deadpanned, "what."

"Come on Kaiba…that's a dare!" Yami snickered.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever." After a quick look from everyone he added "…I love to wear pink leather."

Everyone laughed, and Seto spun the bottle, only to land on none other than Yami. Seto smiled and Yami sweat dropped.

Kaiba sat in silence, thinking of something.

"Make I' good kaiba'" Joey smirked.

"Shut it mutt. I have one. Okay 'pharaoh'. Pick a direction. Diagonal, left, right, vertical ilovetowearpinkleather"

Yami gave a confused reply, "Uum….left?"

Kaiba smirked, "Okay. I dare you to lick the person to you left- I _love_ to wear pink leather"

Yami's face drained of color. He looked to see a blushing Yugi. He turned back to Kaiba, "Really?"

Malik and Bakura sat in a fit of giggles, while Marik and Ryou exchanged uneasy but amused glances.

Kaiba nodded in amusement. Mokuba covered his eyes, but continued giggling.

Yami sighed, and leaned over to his hikari. "Sorry about this abiou,"

"It's a dare, if you want to keep your hair you might as well do it," Yugi laughed.

Yami quickly licked from the bottom of Yugi's jaw to the side of his forehead. He then sat back down, the two look alikes blushing.

Everyone continued laughing, and Yami muttered, "Well that was awkward," as he spun the bottle. It slowly came to a stop and landed on Joey.

Joey gulped, but held his head up high. He had trust in his friend that he wouldn't make him do anything too terrible…

"Hmm… a dare for Joey." Yami sat in thought. "I really don't know. I'm not very good at these games."

"Uum, Marik? Are we allowed to give suggestions?" Ryou asked quietly.

Marik and Malik looked at each other than replied, "its okay with us."

Ryou crawled over to Yami and whispered the dare in his ear. After a moment Yami nodded and Ryou stood up.

"We dare you to drink a milkshake made by Yami, Malik, and Bakura."

Joey paled, "W-w-what! But they don' even know howta' cook!"

"That's the point, Joey," Yugi smiled with a glint in his eye.

Seto turned so no one would see the obvious smile on his face, while Mokuba broke out in a fit of giggles.

Malik fist pumped the air, "HELL YEAH! Come on Bakura, let's go make the ULTIMATE MILKSHAKE!" the two Yami's bolted into the kitchen with the Pharaoh following calmly behind them.

The noises coming out of the kitchen were treacherous. Fits of evil laughter, and sounds that a blender really should _not_ make. Suddenly the three came out of the kitchen holding a blender full of a brown, greenish looking liquid.

Joey's eyes widened, "I'm going to die…."

Seto let out a cackle, "Good luck stomaching that! _Iliketowearpinkleather_," he mumbled the last sentence.

"W-what is in that?" Ryou asked, throwing a hand over his mouth.

"You really….really doesn't want to know," Yami sat down, looking a little queasy himself.

Joey pinched his nose and grabbed the blender with his other hand.

"Well…her' it goes'" Joey began gulping down the milkshake at supersonic speed. Everyone began cheering him on, except Seto of course, who sat quietly in amusement.

"Come on Joey! You got this!" Yugi cheered. Joey reached the last drop, and wiped his mouth of the vile liquid.

"Nice job Joey!" Marik patted Joeys back, and Joey's eyes widened.

"Oh gosh…." He ran to the bathroom, only to return a few moments later.

"I hate…all o' yous," Joey glared, and the group just laughed in amusement. It was then his turn to spin the bottle. It slowly landed on Yugi.

"Alright yugi-o-buddy-o-pal! I gots' a good one for ya'!" Joey grinned.

"Uh oh…." Yugi's face went blank.

"What? I thought he was your friend?" Mokuba asked.

"Not during truth or dare he isn't…" Marik shook his head. "Trust me, I know." Bakura laughed cruelly, remembering the incident. Marik and Ryou simultaneously elbowed him.

"Okay Yug'. I dare ya' to wear your underwear outside of ya' pants while running aroun' outside screaming "I am captain underpants!" Joey instructed.

Yugi blinked, and Seto burst out into laughter. He hugged his sides, nearly in tears.

Everyone looked at him with a confused look, and Ryou mumbled, "I think a million puppies just died…"

**- nyeeeeeeeeh - - - - *pagebreak***

Yugi stood outside, looking at his peers who were all huddled by the window, watching him and ushering him on. He stood out in the cold with his striped blue and green boxers outside of his leather pants.

"Do I really have to do this?" Yugi mouthed.

Yami made a razor motion next to his head, and Yugi shuttered. He promptly turned around and began running up and down the street.

His adorable yet loud voice could be heard from inside the house.

"I AM CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS! FEAR ME!"

**- - - - -I am a page break nyeh nyeh nyeh- - - - - -**

By the time he came back, everyone had finished with their laughing fit, except Bakura and Malik of course.

Yugi quickly hurried past everyone into the bathroom. He returned wearing his underwear normally, and had a flushed face. The group returned to the circle and Yugi spun the bottle.

The tip of the bottle crept upon Ryou, and he let out a sigh.

"Alright, hit me." Ryou hung his head. Bakura punched his shoulder. Ryou squeaked, "Ow!" But when he saw the look Bakura was giving him, he knew it meant "you'll be fine chillax,"

Yugi smiled, "I dare you to let Marik and I give you a…make over."

Ryou's eyes widened. "um….i guess that's not too bad…" he stood up. Marik and Yugi exchanged glances, and the three disappeared into the bedroom.

The rest of the group sat eating chips and soda and chatting mindlessly.

"Well, well. You're being quiet Kaiba." Malik grinned. Kaiba sent him a glare and stretched out his long legs behind Mokuba.

"That's 'cause he doesn' wanna admit how much he loves' pink leather!" Joey grinned.

Seto turned his head and scowled. Suddenly a commotion was heard from the bedroom.

"NO! I can't! I won't!"

"Come on Ryoooooou. You look adorable!"

"Nononononono-"

"Remember the punishment Ryou!"

"But…but…"

Ryou stumbled into view, being pushed by the other two hikaris.

He had been forced into a cute little maids outfit, with stalkings. His hair was the handiwork of Yugi, which had his bangs going back into braids, and his hair was straightened. Marik had obviously done his eyeliner. With the combined effort, Ryou looked _exactly_ like a girl.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh!" Bakura concluded. The group broke into a mocking laugh, and Ryou formed tears in his eyes. He stood there, taking the laughter, determined not to cry. Even Yugi and Marik began to slowly chuckle, then broke into a full fit.

Bakura opened his eyes to see his poor hikari standing there with his arms to his side, with everyone laughing in his face. Bakura quickly stopped and frowned.

"Hey!" He yelled. The group, still giggling, looked at Bakura.

"He..hee what 'kura?" Malik chuckled.

"It's not_ that_ funny, now quit it before I choke you all in your sleep!" Bakura glared. The group slowly ended their fit of giggling, and Ryou ran back to get changed.

"Aww…Ryooooou! I'm sorry. Okay, Ryou. Let me help you just let me in. Ryou, you can't get out of that alone. Open the door. RYOU I HAVE A KE-okay thanks. " Marik joined Ryou in wiping off the makeup and unzipping the dress.

"…Yugi…?"

"Yes Yami?"

"Why do you own a Maid's dress?" Yami asked.

"Maybe he has a fetish with maids…. iliketowearpinkleather" Seto smirked.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "No. We have a small costume department in the game shop. Mostly for little kids but we do have a few adolescent costumes."

"Liee. He has a maid fetish." Bakura smirked.

Yugi rolled his eyes again, as Ryou came out of the room and sat down next to Bakura. He hid slightly behind him, as if almost afraid of the group. "Thank you 'kura'"

Bakura ruffled his hair.

"Ryou…it's your turn." Marik called.

Ryou leaned and flicked the bottle, then returned to hiding.

It sluggishly landed on Malik. Malik gave a sinister grin.

"All right Ryoooooooou! Gimmie a good one. I'll do anything."

"He really will…" Yami added.

"All right Malik. I dare you to….push a penny around the toilet seat for two minutes with your tongue. Then make up a song about it and sing it to us."

Everyone sat in shock, and Malik laughed. "Okie dokie."

Bakura turned to Ryou and whispered, "nice…."

"Someone give me a penny!" Malik asked and the group walked up and over to the bathroom. Everyone suddenly turned simultaneously to Kaiba, and he recoiled.

"W-what?"

"Give him a penny!"

"Why me? Iliketowearpinkleather" Seto growled

"CHEAPO! You ass jus' give the man a penny. Cant cha' just spare that much! Gosh you are a ruthless bast-"

"Fine! Fine. Gosh. I'm slightly offended you all expected me to just go ahead and-"

Malik snatched the penny out of his fingers and eagerly put it on the toilet seat. "Time me!" He grinned.

Mokuba pulled out his cellphone. "Ready…go!"

Malik began doing the dare, pushing the penny with his tongue.

The group made a mixture of cheers and grossed out noises.

"Ugh that's so nasty…" Yugi turned into Yami, who was chuckling at the sight before him.

"Ish hardr thehn itht loohks!" Malik mumbled.

"YOU GOT THIS YAMIIIIIII!" Marik cheered.

Malik continued to do the dare, and actually looked like he was having fun.

"Aaaandd…..done! Okay! Now sing to us buddy," Ryou smirked.

Malik stood up and took a second to think of a song.

He suddenly smirked and stood on the toilet seat.

"LICKIN' ON DA TOILET. LICKIN' ON DA TOILET. NT NT NT NT LICKIN' ON DA TOILET!"

The Hikaris broke out into laughter. Mokuba clutched the doorframe and Malik kept singing.

"Whats so funny? Iliketowearpinkleater." Seto asked. Bakura and Yami shared similar reactions.

"*snort* you obviously haven't seen the _hehehe_ youtube video~!" Marik laughed.

Yugi nodded, "Yes. Oh my gosh. They say laughing is a good workout, but man I'm going to look like I've been taking steroids after this…"

Seto rolled his eyes and strutted back into the room.

Malik jumped down and hugged his laughing hikari.

The group made its way to the carpet again, and Malik flicked the bottle.

"BAKURA BUDDY!" Malik screamed.

"Ohhh hell." Bakura shook his head.

"I got a good one for you my brotha. I dare you to shove ice cubes in your pants, and then dance the can-can!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "That's the best you got?"

Malik glared, "Hey. I just licked a toilet and sang a song about it. Appreciate what you've got and move on."

Bakura sighed. "Alrighty. Ice cube me up baby."

Marik, Malik, and Mokuba (AN: also fun to say :3) went into the kitchen and returned with handfuls of ice cubes. Bakura pulled out the waist band of his boxers and his shorts. The three boys then dropped the ice cubes, and Bakura bit back a curse.

Ryou began giggling at Bakura's pained face, but hid it from view. He didn't need Bakura mad at _him. _That was never a good thing.

Bakura then began to dance the can-can, while the group snickered. Ice cubes began to fall out of the bottom of his shorts, and he bit his tongue.

"HAHAHAHA oh gosh, I can't breathe," Malik leaned on Marik, whose face was turning red.

Yami threw the penny Malik had licked around the toilet seat at him, "Dance Tomb-Robber, Dance!"

"Pharaoh I swear on your tomb I will-"

"EH EH EH! No talking!" Joey grinned.

As soon as all the ice cubes fell out, Bakura stopped and sat down, trying to warm his rear end.

"Good job Bakura." Ryou giggled. The Yami just glared and sprawled out on his back.

"Well Mokie Mokie. Looks like you're next, huh?"

Mokuba stopped mid-sentence in a conversation with Yugi, and turned slowly.

"Bakura…." Seto said slowly.

"Yeah yeah, I won't make him do anything _too_ bad," Bakura smiled. "Mr. Pink leather."

Kaiba snarled and looked away.

Mokuba sat in anticipation as Bakura tapped his chin thoughtfully. He sat up from his position on the floor and grinned.

"I dare you to prank call Mr. Chow's Chinese restaurant."

Ryou and Marik broke into giggles.

"Y-you mean the poor old Chinese man that works down the street!" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, but you see, he has recently hired a prick of a kid who is TERRIBLE at taking orders. I think he deserves a lesson…" Malik blared his teeth in excitement.

"But..but that old man is so nice…" Mokuba moaned.

"If ya' wanna keep yer' hair I suggest ya'-"

"Pick up the phone yeah yeah yeah…" Mokuba googled the number on his phone, then quickly dialed it. It rang three times and he put it on speaker.

"_Hey. Mr. Chow's Chinese how can I help ya." _

"H-h-I c-can I get a p-p-p-p-p-p," Mokuba intimidated a nerdy kid's voice. Seto bit back smile.

"_What now?"_

"i-I SAID I WANT A P-p-p-p-p-p-p-" Mokuba snorted loudly into the phone. Joey let out a laugh and Marik flung his hand over Joey's mouth.

"_I'm afraid I can't hear ya kid. What are you sayin?" _

"I WANT A PIZZA SI-I-IR".

"_um…this is a Chinese restaurant….smart ass…." _He mumbled the last part, but everyone heard it.

"I want a pizza with peperonia and extra-"

"_I SAID this is a CHINESE restaurant. We don't serve pizza!"_

"*Snort* I want extra peperonia please."

"_Listen kid. We don't serve pizza. And what the hell is peperonia?"_

"Whatya mean no pizza!" Everyone was biting their lips, trying not to laugh. Yugi had his face buried in Yami's neck, trying to get a grip on reality.

"_Okay. I'll spell it out for ya. We. Don't. have. Any. Pizza. We have chicken, rice, beef, but no pizza."_

Mokuba placed the phone close to his mouth and screamed, "I WANT MY PIZZA DAMMIT!"

A frustrated yell was heard from the other side of the phone.

"_ONE MOMENT sir. I'm going to go grab the boss."_

Mokuba gave a panicked look to Bakura, but Bakura ushered him on.

"_Hero, this is Mr. Chow. I undastand you are having trubble oradring am I correct?"_

A light bulb went off in his head, and he suddenly spoke in a very sophisticated voice,

"No sir. I was just trying to order eight orders of your teriyaki chicken bowls for delivery, and your bizarre employee began shattering at me about how there was "no pizza." I am troubled I don't apprehend your customs…"

Ryou made a noise that sounded like a pig being strangled to death. Bakura tackled him to the ground and whispered, "SHUSH YOU'LL GIVE US AWAY!"

"_oooh mai. I am terribly sorry. I will get your ordar out rite away. What is de address?"_

Mokuba told the nice old man where they lived.

"_Tank you for your patience. I promise you the employee will be delt wit. I will send someone else to bring you you're food. Please forgive us."_

"Of course my good sir. Thank you for your kindness. Yes….mhmm…thank you. Alright. Have a wonderful evening. *Click*"  
As soon as he hung up, everyone let out the breath they were holding.

"MOKUBA WINS!" Malik clutched his side.

"Oh gosh, he really does." Yugi giggled.

"Aaaand he got us food in the meanwhile! Good job mokie," Ryou hugged the little kid.

Seto let out a short laugh, and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Alrighty! So who's up for round two!"

**AN:**

**So that was chapter one! I really hope it was good. I really enjoyed writing this. I plan on making more chapters, as long as people like it. So please, tell me your opinion! And give me ideas like**

**-Games  
-Dares  
-And other party things they can do!**

**It's all up to you guys ^.^ ** **But please, no flames please. Writers have feelings too ;)**

**Love you guys, thanks for reading!**

**R&R  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The day I own Yugioh will be the day Kaiba, Yami, and Bakura stop being sexy.**

After a super exciting game of 'spin the bottle ultimate dare', everyone was spread about the house chatting thoughtlessly. Yami and Yugi were on the couch sitting cross-legged towards each other, playing war with a simple deck of cards. Malik and Seto were in the kitchen racing to see who could chug down a two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper the fastest. Mokuba was sitting on the kitchen counter timing them and Joey was cheering them both on. He was the current chugging champion, and was judging to see who would win. Lastly, Bakura and Marik were standing in the bathroom with Ryou, who was _still_ trying to wipe off the eyeliner that had been put on him earlier.

"I. Hate. All of you." Ryou continued to rub at his eye, but it still wasn't coming off.

"That's waterproof eyeliner Ryooou~. It's not coming off unless you come get some makeup remover from my house~!"

"You're such a dork Marik. Only you would carry eyeliner _everywhere_, and own makeup remover." Bakura leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Jerk." Marik snapped. "Anyways Ryou, you look fine stop worrying. You actually look pretty good-"

"I want this _crap_ off my face." Ryou growled at Marik, who squeaked and hid behind Bakura.

"B-but you look so adorable! Like a little emo kitty!" Marik grinned, peering over Bakura's un-amused head.

"Ugh…whatever. But tomorrow this is coming off. Got it?" Ryou crossed his arms.

"Yep define-" Marik stopped when he heard cheering from the other room. He suddenly bolted down the hall, "MALIK YOU GOT THIS! KICK HIS RICH ASS-"

Bakura shook his head and turned to his hikari who was giggling and Mariks enthusiasm.

**-nyeh- nyeh- nyeh- nyeh- nyeh- nyeh- nyeh- nyeh- nyeh – nyeh- nyeh – nyeh- **

"Hahaha I beat you! Pay up pretty boy~." Malik stuck out his hand and grinned. Seto mumbled a few _colorful _words, and handed the crazy blond ten dollars. Malik shoved the money in his pocket and walked away.

After a few minutes of talking around the kitchen, the attention was suddenly turned to the duo still playing cards silently by themselves.

"Hey…hey guys." Bakura held up a can of whipped cream he found in the fridge.

"Oooh I like your thinking 'kura!" Marik reached in the fridge for another can of whipped cream.

"What? I don't get it. " Ryou questioned. Marik handed his can to Joey, who grinned evily.

"What? What are you-" Mokuba shushed him and pointed to the four boys creeping over two the look alikes playing soundlessly.

Bakura and Joey crept around the sides of the couch with cans of whipped cream, while Marik and Malik took a running leap over the couch.

"AHH WHAT THE HELL!" Yami screamed and Malik tackled him to the ground.

Yugi let out a horror movie scream as Marik did the same. Joey and Bakura began squirting the two captured boys on the floor with whipped cream.

Yami struggled furiously against Malik's grip, but he was at a disadvantage. Yugi, realizing it was a joke, began giggling and laughing.

Malik and Marik jumped off of them, and laughed hysterically at the whipped cream covered duo.

"What was that for!" Yami yelled, sitting up and wiping his face.

"That's for being so anti-social!" Mokuba threw a towel to Yugi and one to Yami.

"HAHAHAHA ya' shoulda' heard yer scream! It was hilarious!" Joey was doubled over laughing.

"Well you could have just-"

"Calm down Yami," Yugi laid a hand on his darker half's shoulder. "It was just a prank. See? I'm fine."

Yami let out a breath and nodded. He wiped off the rest of his face with the towel, and threw it at Bakura, which landed perfectly on his head. The albino grabbed it off his head and growled "grr….pharaoh…"

"Soooooo, now that that's over…." Ryou said, sitting on the arm of the love seat across from the couch. "Let's play another game!"

"Yippee…." Seto rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Well Mr. Party Pooper, what do' _you_ suggest we do? Huh?" Joey taunted.

"I suggest you all-"

"DON'T finish that sentence." Yami said from across the room, pointing a finger at him. Seto huffed and looked away.

"Well…I uh..i brought twister.." Ryou piped up.

"That sounds' fun," Joey nodded.

"OOHHHHH TWISTERRRRR~" Malik, obviously on a caffeine high from chugging that , jumped up and down on the couch.

"Okay….who the _hell_ let Malik have excessive amounts of caffeine?" Yugi asked wearily, praying that the couch doesn't break. Grandpa would have his head when he came back from his expedition.

"Psh what are you talking about I'm fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fi-"

A ripping noise came from the kitchen. Everyone turned to see Bakura standing there holding a long strip of duct tape with both hands. "Don't worry. I got this guys."

Everyone watched as he slowly, emotionlessly, made his way to Malik.

"-fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fi-MMMPH!" Bakura smacked the duct tape across his mouth and took a step back. Malik stood in confusion. He looked at Bakura and buried his eyebrows. "Mhmhpamhmgphahghmpaghm!"

Seto let out a cough, trying to hide his laughter.

"How is it…." Ryou began, unpacking his twister box, "that Kaiba is completely calm, while Malik looks like he's a three year old doing crack."

Joey and Yugi helped him spread out the mat.

"I have a high tolerance to caffeine." Seto replied.

"heh, otherwise he would die from all that coffee he drinks to keep himself awake at work- OH dibbs on being spinner!" Mokuba ran and took the spinner out of the box.

"I'm not playing." Seto said when Yugi beckoned him over to stand on the mat.

"Aww, why seeetoo~?" Marik asked, stretching his limbs.

"Heh, he's too tall. He would fall on the first turn, and trip everyone while doing it." Yami smirked.

"Too bad you'll never have that problem," Seto smirked back.

Yami frowned and balled up a fist. Yugi grabbed his arm and held him back, "Yami…."

Seto held out his arms, "Come at me bro."

Yami looked back at Yugi's pleading eyes, and then glanced back at Seto. He looked away and raised his left hand, flipping him off.

Bakura and Malik snickered vigorously. Well, Bakura did. Malik sounded like "Mghmghmghmghmgh".

"Here Seto, you can be spinner…" Mokuba handed the spinner to Seto, who grabbed it and settled in the love seat. He glanced at everyone standing around the giant Twister mat, ready to play.

"WAIT! Here, let me get that buddy!" Marik walked over to his darker half, who widened his eyes in panic. Marik ripped off the duct tape like a band aid. It was dead silence, then…

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Marik and Ryou both placed their hands over Malik's mouth before he could finish. When he quit screaming, they let go, and Malik rubbed his sore mouth.

"Are you blockheads ready yet?" Seto asked impatiently, leaning on his right arm.

"Yep! Let's play!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Right hand on blue."

**-nyeh- nyeh- nyeh- nyeh- nyeh- nyeh- nyeh- nyeh- nyeh – nyeh- nyeh – nyeh- **

After thirty minutes into the game the only person out was, much to Seto's amusement, Joey. He sat in the corner with his arms folded, watching the game with a grim expression.

"Mutt, you must really suck to have a twelve year old kid kick your a-"

"NOT IN THE MOOD KAIBA!" Joey shouted, and Seto chuckled.

Kaiba looked back at the game to see the giant mess of limbs. Marik and Malik were in a pretzel, while Bakura was halfway underneath them, holding half their weight. He was hovering over Ryou, who looked very _very_ uncomfortable at the moment.

Yugi and Yami were their own mess of limbs, but Yugi was also tangled with Mokuba, holding up park of his weight. Yugi took a breath, not sure how much longer he could stay in his position.

"Left food on Red,"

"Winged dragon of Ra kaiba, I don't even think you're spinning anymore! I think you're just calling out the hardest position. " Bakura scolded while shifting his weight, trying not to crush the tiny being underneath him.

Kaiba just smirked.

"Agh!" Yugi squealed, he felt his limbs go out on him. He fell down on top of Yami. Mokuba suddenly lost his balance, and fell across the duo's legs.

Yugi extended his arms, trying to get off of his darker half. "Ugh…sorry Yami. I made you lose…."

"It's fine abiou." He stood up and dusted off his pants. The three boys sat down with Joey in what Seto called the "looser corner".

"Right hand on yellow." Kaiba called.

"AHA! You're not spinning! I knew it." Bakura grinned.

"So what? This is funner. Now right hand on yellow or you're disqualified."

"_right hand on yellow_, he says, _or you're disqualified_, he says," Bakura grumbled. "FUNNER ISNT EVEN A WORD!" He screamed as he felt Marik shift weight on him. Ryou was now nose to nose with Bakura.

"Shut your pie hole and play." Kaiba called. "Right foot blue."

"NOO!" Malik screamed, as his food slipped and he landed on Marik, who fell on Bakura, who fell on top of Ryou. Ryou squeaked as he felt all the air leave his lungs.

"ooohh…."Joey winced. "That looked like I' hurt."

"It did!" Ryou squealed from under Bakura, who was currently yelling at the blonds to get off him or he'll 'choke them in their sleep'.  
"Were trying 'kura!" Marik said, who was de-tangling himself from Malik.

As soon as that was accomplished, they both rolled off simultaneously and stood up. "Ta-da!"

Bakura extended his arms and lifted himself off of poor Ryou. Ryou took in a deep breath of air.

" s'ry," Bakura mumbled and lifted out a hand to Ryou who took it graciously.

"What was that?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing." Bakura walked away to get a drink.

"Well…..who won?" Malik asked jumping up and down.

"Um…" Yugi looked at Yami, then Seto.

"No one?"

"No. There is always a winner," Kaiba said. "Me."

Everyone let out an annoyed noise, and left him, walking into the kitchen.

"What did I say?"

**Yay chapter two! I don't usually update so quickly, but when I start a new story I have all these ideas, ya know? :D **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Leave me suggestions on things you want to happen in the story. I'll try my best to add them in ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE YOU :D **


	3. Chapter 3

"Mm! Mrghm thm ish delissshoush!"

"Joey, you think all food is delicious." Yami smirked. Joey swallowed quickly, and grinned at the duelist.

Seto turned and made a look of disgust at the Chinese food that had finally made its way to Yugi's home. It certainly wasn't what he was used to, but it would have to do considering he hadn't eaten much all day.

Yami, Bakura, Joey, Seto and Malik sat at the table eating and playing a game of poker. Meanwhile Mokuba, Yugi, Ryou, and Marik were eating on the floor on the coffee table.

Mokuba giggled when he heard Setos voice say, "Mutt, you really have a terrible poker face."

"SHUT IT KAIBA."

Mokuba and Yugi giggled and returned to the conversation.

"So do you think we should play it?"

"Nahh, Uno is boring. We need something really fun to play next!" Ryou smiled.

"Hmmm…what about…uh…monopoly?" Yugi asked.

Malik rolled his eyes and exclaimed a game that was _very _dangerous and…..well, just plain dangerous.

"Umm…" Yugi looked away trying to think of the right word.

"No." Mokuba answered for him. "Plus, I have a really funny game we can play."

"Alright, what is it?" Ryou asked.

"It's called 'baby do you love me'."

"…..what." Marik raised an eyebrow.

Mokuba laughed, "It's fun I promise. The rules are that everyone has to sit in a circle and make one person be "It." "It" picks someone in the circle, sits on their lap and says, "Baby, if you love me, smile." The other person has to respond, "I love you, baby, but I just can't smile!" If they crack a smile when they say it, they become "It." If they don't smile, the person in the center has to pick a new lap to sit on and try again!"

Ryou and Yugi looked very uneasy, but Marik had a jokers grin on his face.

"I-I don't think that's a goo-"

"Come on Yugi!"

"Yeah, you too Ryou you gotta join!"

"….."

Marik and Mokuba looked at each other, then simultaneously said "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Ryou and Yugi sighed, "Okay.."

They looked over at the group playing a very tense game of poker. Yami, Bakura, and Seto were all going head to head, while Malik and Joey had given up and were watching intensely.

"They're still playing Yugi. What now?" Ryou asked.

"Well…I guess we could just play without them!" Marik grinned.

"I-I guess that's okay." Yugi smiled.

And so the game began.

**-meep- **

"Why do I have to go first..." Mokuba sighed.

"It was _your_ idea~!" Marik and the other three boys sat in a circle around Mokuba. Mokuba sighed and looked around the circle.

He then sat in Ryou's lap, who jumped slightly at the contact.

Mokuba put on the most adorable little boy face and said, "Baby, if you love me, smile?"

Ryou tried desperately to keep straight face, but the second he made contact with the puppy eyes, he grinned and hugged Mokuba, "Oh my goodness you are so cute I can't handle it!"

Mokuba laughed and sat on the ground, "Your turn now Ryou!"

**-meeeeep-**

"Hit me. " Yami said with a straight face. Bakura looked at his cards, at this rate he was going to lose, but not without a fight. Suddenly he heard a voice that met his ears.

"Yugi, baby, if you love me would you please smile?"

Bakura and Yami's heads whipped around so fast that they dropped their cards all over the table. Bakura stood up and his chair fell. The group stared at the smaller boys who were sitting in a circle. Ryou was sitting on Yugi's lap and yugi was trying frantically to hold it together.

"What in the hell-" Yami began, but Yugi's giggling cut him off.

"Hahahahah! I can't! I can't!" Yugi covered his eyes, and Ryou broke out laughing too. Ryou fell over Yugi and the two began giggling senselessly on the floor.

Marik sighed, "Ugh you guys are TERRRRIBLE at this game."

"G-game?" Bakura asked. Surprised that he-himself stuttered. Marik looked over and exclaimed the game to the teens.

"OHOHOHOH! I wanna play!" Malik rushed over and sat next to Marik.

"Wait does this mean I win?" Seto asked. But his attempt went ignored, as Yami and Bakura scurried to separate the giggling hikaris, pulling their own into their arms.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and got up from the table. He was about to go get his laptop, when Mokuba grabbed his arm.

"uh-huh big bro! You got out of the last game, but not this one!"

Seto glared menacingly, "you're _kidding_."

"Nope, sorry seto. You're playing."

"I don't think so."

"Well I do."

The two kaibas went nose to nose sending their own glares.

"_Yes._"

"_no."_

"_**YES"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"Flip a coin"

"You're on"

Mokuba pulled a quarter out of his pocket and set it on his arms.

"Heads." Kaiba called.

Mokuba flipped the coin and caught it, only to reveal tails.

"HAHAHAHAH- sit down." Mokuba commanded with a smile.

Kaiba dragged a chair over to the circle mumbling several colorful words.

Joey leaned over to Bakura and whispered, "Since when did Kaiba listen' ta his brother,"

Bakura replied with "Must be a full moon."

"OKAYY, so, Yugi. You laughed so it's your turn! ."

Yugi sighed, "Okay…" He looked around and decided to sit on Mariks lap. Marik grinned, then became very serious. Yami and Malik's faces hardened and watched intensely.

Yugi took a breath and asked, "Baby, if you love me, smile?"

Marik replied with a very smooth, "I love you baby, but I just can't smile,".

Yugi went nose to nose with Marik, seeing if he could make him smile, but to no avail.

"Damn, you're good." Yugi stood up and returned to the circle.

"Of course I am," Marik leaned back in his chair. Malik grinned and kicked out the leg, causing him to fall backwards. "AHHHHH! GO TO HELL YAMI!" Marik shouted and pulled at his yami's gravity defying hair, bringing the taller to come crashing down too.

"Uhh.." Yugi said wearily.

"Jus' ignore em." Joey said, eying the now wrestling pair.

Yugi nodded and looked around. He meekly walked over and sat on his Yami's lap, who looked at him in shock, but hardened his expression, remembering the game.

"I-if you love me, please smile?"

Yami replied cooly "Baby I love you, but-" he stopped mid-sentence and looked at his abiou who was pulling off puppy eyes- with perfect success.

The pharaoh looked away, trying to hide the slight grin on his face.

"Hey! Hey! You're smirking! Mokuba does that count?" Yugi excitedly asked, still on the older's lap.

"Yep! Yami you're in the middle now!"

Yami nodded and nudged his hikari off his lap, who squeaked in embarrassment and hopped off at the speed of light. Yami smirked and stood in the middle of all the chairs. He decided sitting on who would probably be the least awkward- sadly. He went over and grinned as he sat on the now quiet Malik who had returned to his chair.

"If you love me, smile." Yami purred, and Malik stared intensely. Malik suddenly grinned after a moments stare down. "You did that _too_ well my friend."

Yami gave a slight cheering noise and walked calmly to his seat.

**-meep meep- **

"baby I love you but I can't smile." Kaiba replied in monotone at his little brother who pouted and slid off the elder's lap. He yawned and returned to the middle of the circle. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at his brother before saying "Go to bed mokuba."

"W-what! But Seto its only-"

"Two in the morning?" Yami continued his sentence, looking at the clock.

"I let you stay up this late, go to bed. Now." Seto said.

"But you're all staying up!" Mokuba pouted.

"Wer' probably not goin' ta bed for a while, haha," Joey said.

"Yeah, mokuba. I swear we'll be here when you wake up. Till then you can sleep in my bed! That way you won't hear us." Yugi smiled.

Mokuba nodded sadly and sulked while following Yugi to his bedroom.

Marik leaned over to Bakura and said with an amused sneer, "Hey _baby~" _

Bakura promptly turned and punched Marik in the nose, sending him to the floor. Marik squealed and held a hand to his bleeding nose. Malik bolted up from his chair, as did Ryou.

"Don't you _ever_ tell anyone this game happened. That applies to _all_ of you. Got it?" Bakura growled. Everyone nodded without a sound.

**Yay :3 I hope you guys liked it! Leave me your opinions please. I loveeeee hearing what people have to say.**

**I don't own anythingggggg**

**review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I owneth nothing-ith **

The clock struck 3 A.M., and the teenagers were still as lively as ever. They all (except Seto who decided to go check on Mokuba an hour ago. Everyone guessed he just locked himself in the bathroom with his laptop) stood in a circle on the floor, the tables and chairs now being pushed out of the way to give them room. The game they were playing was some sort of strip verbal word game. It had been Bakura's idea (of course).

Yugi stood completely clothed, word games were his forte. Yami and Bakura, and Ryou were shirtless, while Malik and Marik stood grinning in their boxers. Ryou doubted they were trying very hard. Joey was pestering Kaiba through the bathroom door.

"Hmm…I'm afraid I don't know the word! I guess I'm gunna have to-" Malik sneered, but was cut off by Yami.

"Okay okay okay, game over guys." Yami shook his head and reached for his shirt.

"Aaaawwww, come on Pharaoh!" Malik pouted.

"Nope, I agree game over." Ryou searched the couch for his shirt but failed to find it. "Where is my-"

"Looking for this?" Bakura held what was the borrowed shirt in his hands.

"Bakura…." Ryou glared. "Give me the shirt."

"No." Bakura grinned.

"Give it back!" Ryou made a jump for it, but Bakura towered over him.

"Hehe, jump little light, jump!" He snickered as Ryou grew flustered.

"Aww, come on Bakura, give him the shirt back." Marik punched his arm.

"You can't tell me what to do." Bakura said in monotone as he continued to lower and raise the shirt like playing with a cat.

"Yes I can, now give it back to him."

"Yeah, yami im cold!" Ryou crossed his arms and frowned.

"Fine then. Make me you stupid Egyptian gay-tard." Bakura sneered.

"Hey!" Malik stood up from his chair. "You better watch your mouth _glow-stick!_" He spat the last word and went nose to nose with Bakura.

Suddenly a sheering pain came over Bakura and Malik.

"What the hell!" Bakura held his head in pain.

Yugi stood with a giant frying pan in his hand.

"What was that for!"

"I'm done with your fighting!" Yugi said. "Now Bakura, give the shirt back. Malik, go sit down."

"You can't make me-" They both began, but Yugi raised the frying pan, and the duo scattered.

Ryou stood with his arms crossed looking out the window, when something was pulled over his head. He popped his head out and looked up to see Bakuras unhappy face above him. Ryou softly pulled his arms through the sweatshirt and turned around.

"Damn…that kid can hit hard…" He mumbled to himself.

Across the room Yami was smirking with an extremely satisfied glint in his eye.

"Here, lemmie see," Ryou went on his tip toes trying to get a look.

"No! I'm fine!" Bakura snarled.

"Baka," Ryou pulled on the larger's hair, bringing his forehead into eyelevel.

"Ow ow ow ow _let go!" _Bakura yelled.

Ryou ran his fingers over the large bump over his head. He brushed his fingers over the rest of his forehead making sure there were no other injuries.

"You're fine," Ryou released his infant grip on the yami's hair. "It's just a bump." Ryou tapped the little purple bruise on his forehead, and Bakura yelped.

Bakura gave Ryou a strange look and promptly walked away. Ryou smiled and followed behind.

**-meep meep- **

"Uugh its 3:30," Ryou yawned.

"Wake up man, is' not even that late." Marik sipped a cup of coffee.

Suddenly Kaiba walked into the room.

"Well well well, look who finally cam' out of 'is bat cave!" Joey laughed.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and sat at the barstool. "And apparently I missed nothing."

"Eh, not really," Malik and Bakura shared a look.

"We're trying to think of something to do…." Yugi tapped the countertop.

"Aren't we always?" Ryou asked.

After a bit of silence, Kaiba cleared his throat.

"Well, I have something you might uh, be able to entertain yourselves with."

"What? Kaibas got n' idea!" Joey laughed.

Seto glared and looked at the waiting eyes, "Its something Mokuba and I used to play. It's called zombie tag…"

"Ah! I love that game!" Yugi said.

"Yes, I should have thought of that…." Marik agreed.

"What is 'zombie tag?'" Yami tipped his head slightly to the side with interest.

"You see," Yugi turned to the Yami's who had no clue what the game was. "One person is the zombie, and everyone goes and hides in the neighborhood. When the zombie gets you, you turn into a zombie yourself. Whoever is the last person to be turned into a zombie wins!"

"Cool….zombies." Malik grinned.

"Wait," Bakura asked. "Once you are found are you allowed to run?"

"Yep!" Marik said. "You're only a zombie if he touches you."

"Cool, les' play!" Joey said excitedly.

Everyone started walking out the front door, when….

"Kaiba you're playing."

"DAMNIT."

**-le meep-**

"Okay, so who's the zombie?" Yami asked.

"OH me me me!" Joey jumped up and down.

"Okay Joey. Count to 100 and then go look for people." Yugi commanded. Joey covered his eyes and did so, while everyone else took off.

"Yugi! Come with me!" Yami said, and grabbed his wrist. "O-okay…" They dashed off down a random street hidden in the night.

"Hikariiiiii! Lets go hide together!" Malik said and took off. "Come on!" Marik laughed and quickly sprinted after him.

Seto looked to see where everyone was running, and then jogged in the opposite direction.

"U-um, Bakura…" Ryou squinted in the darkness, but his yami had already abandoned him. Ryou shivered and ran, taking random turns getting lost in the huge neighborhood.

**-with yami and yugi-**

"Here aibou! This looks good." The pharaoh came apon a neighborhood park.

"Yes! But we need a place that isn't obvious…" Yugi scanned the small park.

"In here Yugi." Yami whispered, and motioned to a small sheltering underneath the playground. Yugi crawled into the cramped space, and huddled to himself.

"Come over here, there's more room." Yami motioned. Yugi nodded and scotched over. They fell silent listening for any sign of 'zombies'.

**-with marik and malik- **

"Hikari faster!" Malik motioned.

"I can't go any faster!" Marik gasped for breath. Suddenly he saw a house that said "for sale"

"That's what she said!" Malik called back. Marik rolled his eyes. Suddenly he halted and looked at a large home.

"Malik! This house is empty, let's hide in the backyard."

"Good idea," Malik nodded. He boosted Marik over the wall, and they crouched behind the gate so they could see if anyone was coming their way.

**-with seto-**

Seto walked calmly throughout the community looking for a good place to hide and rest. His eyes laid apon a metal covering over a parking lot in a park. _This will do…_ seto said to himself and made a move for the shelter. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He spun around to see a panting figure.

Seto froze and stared at the figure. The person screamed, "A-are you a zombie!"

Seto sighed and climbed the shelter, "No Ryou. Now be quiet or you'll be found."

He heard running and the boy was gone. Kaiba shook his head and lay out on the shelter.

**-with ryou- **

Ryous heart was going a million miles per hour after his encounter with Kaiba. He was absolutely terrified of the dark. He had never played zombie tag at night. He surely couldn't hide with Kaiba, so he just kept searching for a sufficient spot to hide and possibly cry.

Why did his yami abandon him? Everyone else's didn't….why did he get such a lousy darkness.

He let out a sigh that sounded a bit like a sob. He looked up at the moon and continued walking.

His heart stopped again when he heard a familiar accent, "Aha! Found ya'!"

Ryou spun around, and took off as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew he couldn't outrun Joey.

Ryou sprinted around the corner as he heard the footsteps getting closer. He slammed his eyes shut and screamed "Bakura save me!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt himself be lifted off the ground. He let out a scream, but his mouth was covered by another hand. He looked down to see himself slung over Bakura's shoulder, who was tearing down the road. Bakura was obviously much quicker than Joey, and the Brooklyn accent was soon left in the darkness.

"Huh…..i wonder what that was 'bout…" Joey shook his head and went off in search of his friends. Particularly Kaiba 'cause he wanted to rub the fact that he was faster than him in his face.

**-meeeeep-**

Bakura jumped a wall, and lifted a shaking Ryou onto a rooftop of a home.

Ryou was wide eyed and stared as Bakura took a seat next to him.

"Th-thank yo-"

"Yeah whatever."

He shuffled closer to Bakura and looked out over the community. Maybe the dark wasn't _so_ bad.

**-with yugi and yami-**

The two still squished together were whispering and giggling. Yami suddenly slung a hand over Yugi's mouth, and sat listening. It was dead silence. Yugi's heart quickened and looked out from their cave like structure. Suddenly a head popped in front of them,

"Surprise!"

Yugi screamed, and Yami pushed the smaller out of the cave.

"Yugi run!"

"Yami!"

Joey tagged Yami before he could get out of the shelter.

Joey laughed, "Now you're on m' team!"

Yugi turned and ran down the street.

"Okay, I'll go after Yugi. You go find the others."

Yami nodded sadly and ran in the opposite direction that Yugi ran in.

**-with marik and malik- **

"Hahahhahaaha-" Marik put a hand over his yami's mouth.

"Shh, don't laugh so loud."

"But it was funny!"

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty hilarious!"

They both froze when they heard screaming. Yugi was running down the street as fast as his little legs could take him, and Joey was sprinting after him.

"Joeeeey nooo!"

"Gotcha!"

"AGHHH DARNIT."

"Hahahah, you're a zombie now. Go help Yami fin' Marik and Malik. I'll look for Kaiba…."

Marik and Malik shared a look and pressed against the wall.

**-with seto- **

Kaiba sat bored, looking at the stars. A few minutes ago he heard Yugi and Yami find each other and go search. Yugi was making zombie noises, causing the Pharaoh to laugh, so he guessed they had been caught. They walked right past him, so he estimated he was fine and didn't need to change hiding spots.

**-with joey- **

_Where is that prick….._ Joey searched. He knew his hiding spot would be good. He came upon the park for a third time. He decided to stand back and scan one last time.

Abruptly his eyes fell on a tuff of hair on an overhang at a parking spot. He squinted and saw a long leg dangling off of the other side. Joey smirked and moved extremely slowly towards the overhang.

**-with seto-**

Kaiba felt himself drifting to sleep, when unexpectedly; he felt a shift in the metal he was on. His eyes shot open and he sat up, seeing a face two inches from his. He jumped backwards, but Joey had a handful of his shirt.

"Gotcha."

**-with yami and yugi-**

"Hehehehe shh, Yami. Were supposed to be looking for Marik and Malik!" Yugi said, trying to escape the pharaoh who was tickling him senselessly.

"Okay okay…." Yami stood back and suddenly stopped. "Hey… do you hear that?"

**-with seto and joey-**

The duo walked in silence, listening for any noise. Joey stopped and stared forward. Kaiba also stopped and looked at the smaller. "What mutt?"

"Ove' there." Joey pointed at figures moving in the distance. Seto squinted, but relaxed when he saw four figures talking loudly and messing around.

"We got found!" Marik laughed. "Who knew!" Malik grabbed Yami around the shoulder. "This guy has good hearing."

"Awesome!" Joey laughed.

"Now for the hard duo…." Seto said.

"Hard duo?" Yami questioned.

"Yeah I thought they went separately?" Malik asked.

Yugis eyes widened in panic. _Ryou's afraid of the dark! _

"Yeah… I heard Joey take off after Ryou, and Bakura saved the kid at the last second."

"Okay, so that makes it easier. Find Ryou and we find Bakura!" Marik said.

"Yes, but Bakura is a thief. He is an expert at hiding…" Yami glared.

"Alright, the' lets split up an' look for em. Leave no stone unturned!"

**-with bakura and ryou- **

Ryou found himself drifting off on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura was steadily breathing and constantly scanning for anyone coming their way.

Suddenly Bakura spoke, "I'm sorry Ryou."

Ryou bolted up, and looked at Bakura. "Did those words just come out of your mouth?" he deadpanned.

Bakura glared, and then looked away. "I know you are scared of the dark."

"Y-yeah… Well it's okay." Ryou smiled.

Bakura looked back and Ryou, then turned and continued scanning the area. Suddenly a deep voice made them freeze.

"Hey come quick! We found em!"

"_Crap." _Bakura said. He looked to see everyone surrounding the house.

"Run Bakura, if they get me you win!" Ryou smiled.

"Nope, we're both winning," Bakura said, and grabbed Ryou again.

"Ahh!"

Bakura suddenly skidded down the side of the house, passing the 'zombies'.

"Hey!"

"Get 'em!"

Bakura carried Ryou as fast as he could, and looked over his shoulder to see the group following closely behind.

Just as they were about to get away, a hand grabbed Bakura's coller, yanking him backwards.

"Got you."

With motion, Ryou fell out of his arms and rolled onto the ground. "Ah!"

Seto had a firm grip on a snarling Bakura.

Ryou sat up groaning in pain. His arm hurt like hell.

"Ryou!" Yugi panted. "You won!"

"I-I what?" Ryou asked.

"Good job Ryou! Who knew you would win…" Marik laughed.

"I-I only won because Bakura helped me…."

"Yeah speakin' of. Why did ya?" Joey asked.

"Well, I'm his Yami aren't i." Bakura pouted.

Ryou smiled brilliantly.

**Chapter end :) that was really long!**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Ive been considering stopping this story….so please tell me if you think I should continue! If you do, give me game ideas and I'll try my best to put them in c: **

**Please review, it makes me feel good inside c: **


	5. Chapter 5

The clock struck 5:30 A.M. Yami turned his eyes away from the movie to observe what position everyone was in. He didn't have to turn his head to know that his aibou was passed out his shoulder. He was starting to lose feeling in his fingers, but he decided to ignore it. Yami instantly smirked when his eyes fell on Bakura, who was sitting on the floor. Ryou was asleep on his lap, and Bakura was having a very obvious internal struggle as to what he should do about it.

Yami's eyes then fell on Marik and Malik, who were completely passed out and snoring tangled together on the couch. Their position seemed _extremely _uncomfortable. Yami looked to Kaiba who was still watching The Hunger Games with what seemed like little interest. Kaiba suddenly sensed Yami's gaze, and turned his head around. Kaiba himself looked around at the group of teenagers around him. He heard snoring nearby, and peaked over the side of the love seat.

Joey was curled up in a tiny ball next to his chair. Kaiba rolled his eyes and sat up stretching, a bit like a cat. Yami snickered and Seto sent him a death glare. Yami spoke to Bakura and Kaiba in a whisper, "Should we wake them up?"

Kaiba stood up from the chair, "Do what you want. I'm going to bed."

"And uh," Bakura looked up from his spot on the floor, "where exactly would that be?"

Kaiba said nothing but kept walking into Yugi's room, where Mokuba was sleeping. Yami guessed he probably wouldn't come out until morning.

Bakura began nudging his hikari. "Hey brat. Wake up." Ryou mumbled and covered his eyes.

Yami began to do the same. "Yugi, that can't be comfortable. Please wake up?"

Yugi murmured, "Un, very comfortable."

Bakura laughed and Yami shot a glare.

"Nope, get up." Yami pinched Yugi's cheek, and Yugi shot up.

"Ow! Yami!"

Yugi looked around at the sleeping teenagers. He saw Ryou struggling to wake up as well.

"Sorry aibou, but I thought that we should go to bed for real." Yami smiled. Yugi nodded and got up from the couch. He crossed the room and turned on the light, hearing groans from the Egyptian pair. Joey growled and rolled over.

"Hey guys, wake up. We're going to bed."

"Then why are ya' wakin me up!" Joey moaned.

"Because we're going to sleep on actual beds. Not the floor. Yami can you please go and grab a couple futons from the hallway closet?" Yugi asked sleepily.

Yami nodded and pulled Bakura by the hair as he passed him. "Come help me."

"Hey hey hey! Watch it pharaoh!" Bakura yanked his head away and pushed yami. Yami pushed him back, and the two struggled around the corner to the closet.

Ryou helped Yugi grab blankets and pillows for everyone.

"We're staying here." Marik said, muffled into the couch. He was sprawled over the couch next to his Yami, who was passed out still.

"Fine with me," Yugi smiled.

Yami and Bakura returned with the bedding and laid it out next to the couches.

As quick as lightning Yugi crawled into his and pulled the blanket over him. All that was visible was a tiny spike of hair.

"Woah." Ryou laughed.  
Yami laughed, "Yeah, he's quick." The pharaoh lay next to his hikari, and turned to the TV that was now on low.

Joey crawled into the loveseat and was quickly snoring away.

Ryou finally flicked the light off and grabbed his blanket. He lay next to Yugi, but felt his yami next to him. Ryou rolled over and was met with the back of Bakura's hair. Ryou bravely gave it a tiny tug and rolled back over.

He heard a quiet grumble, "The hell is with everyone and my hair today!"

Ryou giggled, but quickly passed out.

**(Meowth that's right) **

Malik awoke to the smell of waffles. His eyes shot open, and he jumped into the air. "WAFFLES." He scurried into the kitchen to find Yugi, Ryou, and Marik chatting and preparing breakfast.

Marik turned and laughed. "What did I tell you guys! That's the only way to wake him up…."

"Waffles." Malik said with little emotion.

Ryou laughed, "Yes Malik. We'll give you waffles."

"YAY!"

Bakura groaned at the noise, but sighed at the wonderful smell. His moved to tighten his arms around his hikari only to notice that he wasn't there. His eyes shot open, and he sat up slowly. He looked around to see Joey shuffling over to the kitchen, and the Pharaoh sprawled out on the ground.

Bakura smirked. He crawled over to the Pharaoh and flicked his nose.

"Go to hell Bakura."

"Make me." Bakura flicked his nose again. Yami rolled over and swiftly punched the albino in the nose.

"AHHH BLOODY-"

"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" Ryou called.

Bakura stood up, still holding his now bloody nose. Yami walked behind him to the kitchen with a very large smile on his face.

"Good morni-" Yugi began, but stopped at the sight.

"Yami…."

"What! He asked for it!" Yami said, taking a waffle and a glass of orange juice.

Bakura mumbled under his breath as Ryou pressed a tissue to Bakura's swollen nose.

"Bakura that's a terrible thing to say." Ryou scolded. Bakura just scowled.

Suddenly a click noise rang through the house, and Mokuba showed up by the kitchen counter.

"Hey mokuba!" Marik said. "Sleep good buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm super hungry though. What time is it?" Mokuba sat down at the table with the teenagers who were all devouring their food.

"Uuh, I think I's 12:30 dude." Joey said, in-between stuffing his face.

"Oh okay. " Mokuba took a bite of waffle. "OH! You guys gotta see this." Mokuba took out his phone and showed everyone a picture.

"HAHAHA NO WAY!" Malik cackled.

"Is…is that kaiba?" Yami asked.

"Yes! I finally got a picture of him sleeping!" Mokuba giggled.

Yugi laughed as he examined the picture further. Kaiba was completely sprawled out on the bed mixed between sheets and pillows. His hair was sticking completely straight up like Yugi's.

"Hahahaha awww look at the sleepy kaiba…." Marik snickered.

"Yeah, see, this is the reason I woke up." Mokuba pointed to a bruise on his eye.

"Ouchh….." Ryou said, examining the wound. Bakura frowned that the attention was turned from him.

"What happened Mokuba?" Ryou asked.

"Well, as you can see, Seto is a very difficult slee-"

"Mokuba."

A voice called from across the room.

Kaiba stood in all his glory, looking perfectly groomed and nothing like the picture. As quick as lightning mokuba closed his phone and turned to face his brother.

"H-hey big bro-"

"Whats going on, Mokuba." Kaiba glared.

"N-nothing big brother-r. Hey! Have some waffles!" Mokuba shoved a plate into his hands and laughed nervously.

Kaiba sat at the table and began eating. He looked at the scruffy, tired teenagers devouring their food.

"Well," He began, "Don't you all look lovely."

"Shut it or I'll shut it for you." Bakura growled, nursing his nose still.

"What happened? Did you screw with Yami in his sleep aga-"

Kaiba ducked as a plate was sent towards his head. He looked behind him as the plate shattered into the wall.

"Hey hey hey!" Yugi screamed, and stood up from his chair. "_Enough!" _ He scurried to the plate laying in a million pieces on the floor.

"Ugh…" Yugi groaned.

"Tomb robber! Clean it up!" Yami growled.

"Make me!"

"STOP! I'll clean it up. Just, ugh. Stop." Yugi rubbed his temples.

"I'll help you Yugi…" Ryou said softly. The only noise that was heard was the sound of a broom and broken glass.

Everyone ate in silence as Yugi and Ryou returned to the table.

Bakura, Yami, and Seto averted their eyes. Malik continued eating as if nothing had happened.

"Now…" Yugi began. "No more plates, okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ryou let out a chuckle. It then turned into a tiny giggle, and then it grew into full out laughter.

"Whats yer' deal?" Joey asked.

"Hehehe, that plate almost hit kaiba right in the forehead!"

"And why, pray tell, is that so hilarious?" Kaiba growled.

"hehehehehehee~" Ryou giggled. "You got owned."

The whole table broke out in laughter, except for Seto of course.

"Stop laughing mokuba!" Kaiba punched his brother's arm, and Mokuba covered his mouth to suppress his giggles.

**(Chaaarrrzaaaaarrrrd) **

Soon everyone had to return to their homes, but not before one final meeting, called by Mokuba.

"Okay guys, so before we go…I just wanted to announce one quick thing…"

Everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor, waiting for mokuba to tell them what was going on.

"Seto has to go to California in the united states for a meeting-"

"Cool can I go home now?" Malik asked.

"NO! Shut up."

Marik giggled and Malik punched his arm.

"You see, my awesome big bro was able to pull some strings and get us all hotel rooms by the beach! We get to go for a week!"

"What! No way!" Yugi squealed.

"Seriously?" Ryou deadpanned. "No. way."

"Yes! We leave in a couple weeks, so you guys gotta get packed!" Mokuba said jumping up and down.

"Wow, thas' pretty awesom'! I love the beach man!" Joey highfived Mokuba.

"Its too bad Kaiba had to leave for a meeting a couple hours ago….otherwise I would thank him personally," Yami said trailing off.

"Whatever. Its just a beach, right?" Bakura growled.

"You're just jealous because youuu can't tan." Malik grinned.

Bakura was about to full out wrestle, when Ryou stepped in.

"Oookay. I think its time we head home 'kura. Thanks so much for letting us come Yugi! And tell Kaiba thank you too!"

"Alright! See you in a couple weeks!" Yugi said. Yami waved goodbye, and promptly stalked back into the house to join the group of teenagers chatting excitedly about their new trip.

**WHEEEEE**

**That was fun**

**Soo as you can see I have decided to continue :3**

**AND WITH A WHOLE NEW PLOT yay**

**So tell me if you like it or not c: Please give me ideas for what they can do in California! I will try to add them all in. I love you guys! So please**

**Please**

**Please **

**Review c:**

**IT IS MY ONLY SOURCE OF HAPPINESS.**

**Jk but seriously **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is long …but i'm actually pretty proud of this one c: **

Ryou sat amongst heaps of luggage as he tapped his fingers rhythmically on his lap. Everyone had abandoned him to go check into the fancy hotel, telling him to "stay put". What is he, a dog? He was at least happy to be off that plane though.

Not that it was a bad flight…it was just….absolutely insane . Kaiba's jet was super fancy and had tons of yummy food…but so many A.D.D people in such a small space for such a long time is never a good thing. Kaiba of course was not happy about the fact that he had to bring everyone along. Ryou was torn out of his thoughts when he heard shouting.

"Ryou! You're still there, good!" Marik ran up with everyone walking calmly behind him.

"Yup." He said with a smile.

"We're checking into our rooms then heading out to the beach for a couple hours before the sun goes down!" Yugi explained as the group headed towards the elevators.

"Sounds like fun!" Ryou agreed.

Bakura looked out the window and groaned. "Don't be a sore loser, little albino. We've got sunscreen!" Malik wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and Bakura shrugged him off hastily.

**Pagebreak~**

Seto walked far ahead than everyone else with Mokuba at his side. They eventually reached what was of course the top suite, and Kaiba opened the door.

"Woah….." Everyone breathed as they looked at the exquisite room. Well, sort of a room. It was like a mini house actually. There was a giant living room with four bedroom doors all leading into it. Each bedroom had one king sized bed and a bathroom. There was a mini kitchen attached to the huge living room. There was a huge couch big enough for everyone surrounding a large T.V.

"Damn Kaiba…is this really necessary?" Yami muttered.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, I'm not going to some crappy motel." Kaiba snarled while stalking straight into the suite, not even blinking an eye.

"Well…um how a' we dividing rooms?" Joey asked.

"I was thinking Yami-Hikari? Maybe. But then we've got Kaiba Joey and Mokuba left….."

"Hahah well we sure can't put Joey and Seto together!" Mokuba laughed.

"I can sleep o' the couch," Joey ran and collapsed onto the pillows. "Seems pretty comfy ta' me!"

Mokuba came running out of what he and Seto had claimed as their room. "Ey Joey. We've got an extra drawer in our room for your stuff if you want?"

"Cool!" Joey jogged after Mokuba.

Everyone followed their lead and settled into their own rooms. Ryou walked into their room to see that Bakura had just tossed his stuff on the floor and was hunting down the remote to their little T.V. Ryou didn't really expect any different, so he collapsed onto the bed and spread his limbs.

He rolled over and muffled into the sheets, "This bed is really comfortable…"

"Is it?" Bakura mumbled. He found what he was looking for and gave a noise of success. He then looked at Ryou spread out on the bed. Bakura walked over and collapsed on top of Ryou.

"MM! Bakura!" Ryou squirmed but Bakura held him down.

"You shoulda' moved." Bakura flipped between channels.

"I can't breathe bakura!"

Sighing, the yami rolled over and Ryou sat up gasping for air. He then promptly punched Bakura's shoulder and stood up.

"You're an asshole."

"Languageeee~" Bakura tsked. Ryou glared and began unpacking.

**Pagebreak~**

Yami and Yugi had already unpacked and changed, and were sitting on the couches chatting. Ryou was sitting with them, still waiting for Bakura. They could hear Marik and Malik cackling from their room, which is never a good thing.

Yami had on red swim trunks and Yugi had a matching pair along with a black shirt over. Mokuba came bouncing into the room wearing orange striped shorts and a blue shirt. Seto followed behind wearing a black pair with a black tank top.

"Where are the Egyptian asses?" Kaiba asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Heeeere we are!" Malik and Marik came in the room arm in arm. Marik had light purple shorts on with his usual purple hoodie. Malik was wearing a gold and black pair.

"Hey…what did you call us?" Malik growled.

"Oh never mind that yami! We're going to the beach!"

Ryou looked around to see if Bakura had left while he wasn't paying attention. He has a nasty habit of doing that. He looked down at his own baby blue swim shorts and his usual shirt.

Suddenly the front door opened and Bakura walked in eating a hamburger.

"…." Ryou glared.

"What t' hell Bakura?" Joey yelled. "You didn't bring us any?" Joey was wearing yellow swim shorts and a white muscle shirt.

"I was hungry what more do you want from me?" Bakura sat down next to Ryou already dressed in his navy swim shorts and shirt. Ryou took a bite of Bakuras hamburger when he wasn't paying attention. Bakura turned back to his food, then whipped his head to look at Ryou chowing down.

"Hey!"

"Are we ready or not?" Kaiba growled.

"Yes! We are!" Marik jumped up and down.

"Calm down Marik…" Yugi patted his shoulder and ushered him towards the door.

"Don't forget towels guys…" Mokuba tossed everyone a hotel towel and they all left the suite.

**Pagebreak~**

"Woo! We're here!" Marik ran around the sand. "This is so exciting! Look! American sand!" Marik held up a fistful of sand only to see that no one was paying attention.

"Where should we set up?" Asked Yugi.

"This looks good to me." Kaiba said who looked around. It was a pretty quiet area, which is always good.

Yami and Joey set up the umbrella while everyone else laid out towels. Ryou huddled under the shade of the umbrella and Yugi sat down next to him, both desperate to stay away from the sun.

Meanwhile Joey, Marik, and Malik all ripped their shirts off and bolted towards the water at full speed. Seto sat on a towel in the sun reading a book while keeping an eye on Mokuba who was making sand castles.

Bakura stared out at the teenagers in the ocean and thought about joining them.

"Afraid of water tomb-robber?" a deep voice behind him called.

"I don't exactly see you sprinting over there either _pharaoh." _ Bakura spat.

"If I was, I would have gotten there way before _you_ ever would." Atem was nose to nose with Bakura.

"You wanna bet?" Bakura snarled.

Ryou groaned, "Ugh let's not start this now."

"Whatever you do just move, you're casting a shadow." Kaiba growled.

"Ready." Yami called.

"Set." Bakura crouched down.

"GO!" They both yelled and took off at full speed towards the ocean.

**Pagebreak~ **

"Hahaha stop!" Marik tackled Joey into the water.

"Hey…is that…" Malik stared out at the shore. "HOLY SH-"

Bakura and Yami both dove head first into the freezing water, and popped up their heads seconds later.

"I WON!" Bakura splashed the pharaoh right in his face.

Yami spat out sea water and growled, "No. I did."

"I believe I' was a tie!" Joey grinned.

"NO!" Both yamis screamed at Joey; who jumped in surprise.

"So, who do you think won?" Ryou asked Yugi from the shore.

"Eh, I don't know. Probably a tie…" Yugi pulled out a deck he had in his pocket. "Anyways, wanna play?"

"Sure thing!"

"Oh can I join?" Mokuba crawled across the sand to their little shelter under the umbrella.

"Definitely!"

**Pagebreak~ **

An hour later their game had ended and Mokuba had gone to go bury Seto who was dozing off. Yugi and Ryou had already fallen asleep curled up together under the umbrella.

The boys had grown tired in the ocean and they all decided to go relax with the others. They were slightly surprised to see Kaiba, Yugi, and Ryou asleep; Kaiba completely underneath sand except for his head. Mokuba was currently sculpting a mermaid tail.

Marik and Malik had to hold onto each other they were laughing so hard.

"SHHH!" Joey shushed them. He looked at the two Egyptian boys and gave a grin. They nodded and began to help Mokuba.

Bakura and Yami stood dumbfounded at their asleep Hikaris.

"Damn." Bakura scrunched his eyebrows.

"It's like a baby panda and a puppy…" Yami shook his head.

Bakura smiled, "They look way too peaceful…"

Yami rolled his eyes, "Of course."

Bakura gently slid his arms around Ryou and lifted him. Yami looked down at his hikari trying to decide if he was that evil. He looked back at Bakura to see him already at the water.

**Pagebreak~**

Bakura walked into the ocean holding Ryou high above it until he got to the right spot. He promptly dropped him and took a step back. Ryou bolted up and found himself waist high in the ocean.

"B-B-BAKURA!" Ryou squealed. The yami held his sides laughing harder than he ever has before. Ryou crossed his arms and glared.

"That was mean Bakura."

"Hahahahahahahahahah-"

Ryou stalked past Bakura and back onto the shore. He found Yami and Yugi under the umbrella, and Yugi looked like he had just woken up because he was snuggled into Yami's lap, refusing to let the sun hit his eyes. Ryou had to put a hand over his mouth when he saw Kaiba.

"He needs bigger boobs." Bakura called from behind him.

"You're right 'kura!" Marik quickly went to work.

Ryou went and sat next to Yami. "Well…this has been fun." Yami said to Ryou.

"I agree. I don't want to be here when Kaiba wakes up though…."

"I think it's a little too late for that…" Mokuba saids slowly as Kaiba suddenly shook his head and mumbled.

Everyone froze.

Joey yelled, "RUUUUUUN!" The boys who were currently burying Kaiba took off down the beach. Seto blinked his eyes as he looked down at his buried body.

Yami put a protective arm over Ryou and Yugi when Kaiba glared their way.

"We didn't do anything. Go after them." Yami nodded towards the boys screaming and running.

Kaiba busted out of his sand tomb and took off down the beach.

"Run pretty boy run!" Bakura laughed.

"It's too bad we'll never see any of them again…" Yugi mumbled. Yami nodded his head.

**Pagebreak~**

Minutes later Joey's yelling could be heard and his lean body could be seen bolting towards the umbrella. Marik, Malik, and Mokuba were trying to slow down Kaiba who was booking it after the Brooklyn boy.

Kaiba was holding a large bucket of sand.

"GUYYYYS SAVE ME!"

Joey reached the umbrella and pleaded with them. "E's gone crazy! Off da' deep end!"

"_WHEELER_! "

Joey spun around and dodged the large bucket that was thrown at Joey. Unfortunately the person behind Joey was poor Ryou.

"Ha! You missed!" Joey laughed. Kaiba turned on his heel and tackled Joey to the ground.

"Ugh." Ryou shook the sand off of him.

"Aww, you didn't even do anything…" Yugi dusted off some sand from his head. Joey's screams and the pleas of Mokuba and Marik telling him to stop could be heard from the background. Malik took a seat next to Bakura and the two began a conversation.

"I'm gunna go wash off some of this is the ocean…" Ryou laughed. "I'll be right back."

"Okay!" Yugi smiled. He then joined Marik in trying to pull Kaiba off of Joey.

**Pagebreak~**

Bakura had stopped listening to Malik long ago as he watched Ryou's fluffy hair floating around in the shallow water. He looked over at Malik as he picked up something about going in the lifeguard houses since there were none on duty today.  
"Really?" he asked. He looked over at the ocean, then back to Malik. He then did a double take as he noticed Ryou's glowing hair had disappeared.

Bakura stood up promptly. "Ryou."

"Wha-?" Malik asked, but was cut off as he saw Bakura speed off towards where Ryou had been.

"Oh…shi-" Malik began jogging after him.

"Ryou? Ryou answer me!" Bakura yelled. He scanned the water for any signs of life. He then saw white hair bobbing up and down far off where the current was. Bakura dove into the water and began swimming as fast as possible. After what felt like forever, he reached Ryou who was still struggling to breathe.

"B-b-" Ryou coughed.

"Shut up!" Bakura yelled and swam against the current to the shore. He handed Ryou to Malik who was standing waist deep in the water. Malik laid Ryou in the sand where he began spitting up water violently. Everyone else ran over and stood around him.

"Ryou! Are you okay!" Yugi grabbed his friend and helped him sit up properly.

"Give them room guys!" Yami said, and everyone took a step back.

Bakura bent over trying to catch his breath. "You…idiot…." Bakura said between breaths.

Kaiba tossed Yami a water bottle, who offered it kindly to Ryou.

"Why the hell did you go out there if you can't swim?" Seto said frankly. Ryou tried speaking but was still breathing heavily.

"Now's not' really the time Kaiba!" Joey scolded. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"I-I can swim…" Ryou coughed.

Kaiba mumbled "Obviously not…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mokuba asked as Ryou finally stood up.

"Yes…Thank's to Bakura." Ryou said quietly as he turned to his Yami who had his arms crossed angrily.

"You're so stupid. It's called high tide you idiot." Bakura growled.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry. As long as you're okay right?" Marik grinned.

"Yeah…We should go back though. I'm frickin' starved." Malik frowned.

"Sounds like a' good idea ta' me!" Joey agreed. They all proceeded to grab their things and make their way back to the hotel.

**Pagebreak~ **

Ryou sat on the bed in his pajamas happy to have finally taken a shower. They all ordered pizza and were now waiting for it to arrive while they took showers. Bakura opened the door wearing nothing but boxers, and dug through his suitcase for his sweat pants. The tension in the room was very high, and Ryou continued to look down at his hands.

"Umm…Bakura?"

Bakura found what he was looking for and slipped on the black baggy sweats.

"Hm?" A shirtless Bakura avoided eye contact and flicked on the T.V.

"Are you mad at me?" Ryou tilted his head a little to the side, and crawled over into Bakura's line of sight.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "No I'm not. Now move."

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked, crawling so that they were nose to nose. "I can tell if you're lying!"

"Yes. Move."

Ryou leaned back and smiled, then sat happily next to him.

"Phew, that's good. I was worried you hated me."

"Why would you think that?" Bakura said in monotone, eyes glued to the T.V.

"You yelled at me…." Ryou stretched out his legs and noticed how much shorter his were then his darker halfs'.

"Because you frickin' drowned. I thought you had die-" Bakura stopped mid-sentence and just sighed. "I'm not mad."

Ryou flung himself onto Bakura, who snarled.

"Thank you!" Ryou squeezed him into a hug.

"Whatever." Bakura pushed the smaller boy off of him.

"EY GUYS! THE FOODS HERE!" They heard Marik yell from the other room.

"Yay! I'm starving!" Ryou hopped off the bed and bounced into the main room.

Bakura rubbed his temples and held his head in his hands while he sighed.

"Come on Bakura or you ain' getting any!" Joey yelled. Bakura blinked and shuffled into the room.

"I'm coming I'm coming. Jeez you guys are pigs."

**Well….there you go C: **

**I hope you guys liked it as much as I did! Please review and let me know so I can improve on anything or continue to do something you liked :3 **

**I don't own Yugioh or I would be chillaxing on a beach in Fiji x) **

**Please Reviewwwwww**


End file.
